


坏故事02-04

by mjbmob



Category: all Roy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjbmob/pseuds/mjbmob





	坏故事02-04

雷文慎入 无三观

02

下午三点，林小军还是没有回来，王源手机坏了打不了电话，一个人吃完饭，把剩下的用防蝇罩盖好，但这天要是等到林小军下晚班回来估计也要馊了，王源盼着林小军早点回来。  
也不知怎么的，王源入夏以来总是觉着乏得很，把厨房里碗筷收拾干净再把林小军昨天的衣服洗出来，王源就有点要喘不过气的感觉，稍微出点力气汗出的像过水一样，青色的棉衬衫前胸湿了一片，王源捋了把额前的湿发，感觉热的有些迷糊。躺在旧凉席上，闭上眼之前王源还在想，自己是要热晕了，要不然也不会答应罗叔给他和林小军的屋子里安空调，往年罗叔也提过好多次，可是拿人手短，平常吃穿上受罗叔照应还能当做是邻里情，贸然添个大件实在是过界了，王源受不起。  
王源意识逐渐模糊之际，听到汗珠滴在凉席上发出闷闷的“哒”，今年夏天太热了，受不了了，王源想。  
王源是给人干醒的，他被压着从后面操，后背上两个人的汗水混在一起黏腻不堪。王源睁眼时心下一惊，浑身抖了一下，回头看到是林小军才放下心来。  
“大白天的发什么情啊。”王源嗔道。  
“看你在床上那样就忍不住。”林小军也有点不好意思，把王源的腰捞起来方便他进入，一边挺腰动得飞快，一边凑过去，和王源接吻，吮王源的舌头，怕他再说出什么他接不下的话来。  
王源扭头和他吻在一起，舌头乖乖得配合，让林小军在自己嘴里搜刮舔舐，显得既温顺又投入，脑子里却想得完全不是这码事。王源觉得刚刚自己荒唐极了，竟然会莫名其妙的担心，如果不是林小军还有谁，王源想着还是跟罗叔说空调就不要了吧。  
但是担心并非没由来的，王源还做了一个梦，和另一个男人有关，可是王源醒来就不记得了。  
林小军抵着王源额头，大口穿着粗气，见王源眼神渐渐清明是转醒了，便把他翻过来不再压抑，把王源一条腿扛到肩上，下身狠撞，性器整个抽出再插入，插得又快又深，冲刺了一会儿便全部射在了王源里面。王源撑着林小军蜜色的腹肌，一直跟不上今天林小军发疯一样的节奏，直到大股的精液一波接一波涌到王源体内，王源才察觉到林小军又没戴套。  
“啧，你怎么回事啊。”王源皱眉，泛着红晕的脸颊生起气来更生动了，林小军忍不住低头咬了口气鼓鼓的红苹果。  
“哎呀，你烦死了，我不想怀孕。”  
“不会怀的，没事。”  
“你怎么知道没事？”  
王源推林小军，让他从自己身体里出去，林小军故意慢慢抽出，白色的精液没了肉棒的堵塞，顺着王源秀丽精致的性器下方那道粉嫩的肉缝缓缓流出，在王源的大腿根和股缝形成一条蜿蜒的小溪流。  
林小军拨弄那两瓣本应出现在女人身上却比女人的更为小巧的阴唇，“会怀孕的女的都要来例假，你也从来没来过，不会怀的。”  
“那不会怀孕的男的身上也不会长这个呢，你怎么知道我不会怀？”  
林小军说不过他，只能嘿嘿傻笑，“怀了就生，管我叫爸爸，我养你们娘儿俩。”  
“才不给你生孩子。”王源翻了他个白眼。  
又说了两句，林小军歇好了，把又勃起来的物事往王源底下塞，“不来了，好热。”王源不愿意随他。  
林小军伸胳膊拍了电扇几下，“坏了，别拍了，上次才修多久又坏了该换新的了。”  
林小军嗯了一声表示听到了。  
“白天怎么回来这么晚，晚上没班了吗？”  
林小军把自己的东西都送进去了，搂着王源侧躺着，让王源的大腿搭自己腰上，他特别喜欢摆弄王源的腿，总要放到自己顺手能揉捏到的地方，软嫩弹滑，忍不住就想咬，可是王源的皮肉娇嫩异常，牙齿刚碰了一下，王源就吧嗒吧嗒疼得直掉眼泪，从那以后，林小军再不敢对王源的大腿做什么，只是摸摸揉揉还是可以的。  
林小军抱着王源，也不心急了，手就在王源腿上游移抚动，过一会儿才挺腰轻轻抽动几下，简直是隔靴搔痒。  
“嗯，没班了，厂里出了人命，闹起来了，工都收了。”说完又送了两下，王源里面湿的厉害，又有之前精液的润滑，抽动的毫无阻碍。王源把腿收了收，贴紧林小军，意思是让他再往里面去点，林小军低头看王源乌黑浓密的头发，轻轻笑着亲了亲王源头顶的发旋。林小军一直觉得王源的心思特别好懂，笑是开心，哭是难过，就是闹别扭也只是让人哄哄的小孩子一样。在王源身边林小军就像回到了最简单纯粹的世界，外界的黑暗污秽都可以被净化。林小军亲王源，从头发丝到肚脐下面，特别轻柔，不夹杂情欲，像是某种仪式包含了圣洁的意味。  
林小军亲完了，精神像是得到了振奋，很开心地说着，“厂里怕上面来人查，把之前欠的加班费发了，500，今天带你下馆子去。”  
王源望着林小军，用他总是那么清澈的一双眼睛，王源的眼睛总让林小军想到家乡，想到他们从小长大的村子里他们常去玩的那口泉眼，  
一年四季都盛着甘甜冷冽的泉水，王源的眼睛就像这样，汪汪得蓄着一泓清泉，小时候林小军还舔过一回王源的眼睛，想尝尝是不是像泉水一样甜，当时王源就哭了，林小军只尝到了咸的眼泪。现在王源的眼睛还是那样，明亮清澈，林小军轻轻地吻他的眼睛，睫毛扫过唇角，微微颤抖，王源再睁开眼睛，对林小军说，“我的手机也坏了，该换了。”  
林小军愣了一下，说：“好。”  
林小军没说的是，厂里发的不是加班费，老板给了他1000块，让他别出去乱说，出事时只有他和那个死者，机器忽然故障，那个人被搅了进去，再拖出来已经不成人形了，那个小伙子林小军之见过几次，单纯又孝顺，和老母亲相依为命，老人来收尸时形容枯槁，凹陷的眼窝里是两颗哭红的眼珠，林小军听说厂里是不打算给赔偿了，他们这种临时工没合同没保险翻脸不认的事多了，林小军能做的不多，把自己收的1000都给了老人，老人说他是好孩子推拒了几番只收了500，领了尸又回去了，也没闹，林小军以前听说她丈夫也是在工厂里出事没的。  
林小军一直忘不了一个大活人变成一摊死肉的场景，心里闷，回来就只想抱抱王源，天气那么热他也觉得冷。  
可是这样没道理，这样脏的世道还是不要让王源知道了，林小军希望，王源的眼睛永远清澈明亮。

03

虽然是旧空调制冷效果也差但比起只能吹热风的风扇可强太多了，王源抓着新换的手机惬意地翻了个身，蹭隔壁的WiFi才又连上了。  
林小军还没回他消息，王源打了字又删，关了微信继续打消消乐。林小军嘴上没说，但是王源知道他心里是不乐意的，安空调的事提起来王源就嗯啊的撒娇，更过分的是在床上，林小军硬的不行的时候非要他答应安空调才给进，事后也不让林小军抱，埋怨天太热啦抱着出一身汗一点都不想做。罗叔找人装空调的时候，林小军一句话都没说冷着脸把王源拉到自己身边，最后都装好了才憋出一句一定会还上罗叔这笔钱的。罗叔说傻小子还跟你叔客气什么，邻里街坊照顾着呗，眼睛却一直紧盯着王源，林小军攥着王源胳膊的手不自觉地收紧，王源疼得轻轻叫了一声，林小军才回过神放开他。  
王源也是怕再招他，尽量在他回来的时候不开空调，可是由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，王源也觉得自己怎么越来越娇气，就在林小军回来那几个小时都不愿意出出汗，掐着点想着能拖一会是一会，叠放的双腿动了动，紧绷的小腿肚碰在一起，窗外是足够融化世界的高温，紧挨的晾衣架上遮天蔽日的衣服像是要流走，仅是一墙之隔，王源却感觉到自己相触的双腿像医院的大理石台面一样光滑又冰凉，王源忍不住又蹭了蹭，觉得幸福极了。  
“哟小林下班啦！今天找的什么工啊？”  
“还是原来的厂子，不打临时了。”  
“行，小伙子出息了！稳定点好啊，别学那帮黑户做一天玩三天，攒下钱来才是真的！”  
“嗯，是。”  
王源听到林小军回来了，赶忙从床上弹起来，匆匆关了空调，光着脚下地把窗子都打开。林小军进门的时候还在看手机，室内外巨大的温差让他的肩膀抬了抬，又放下了，坐到小饭桌前的板凳上，继续摆弄手机，一句话都没说。  
王源拿不准他什么态度，也觉着为了一个空调给他甩脸子这么多天，至于么，心里堵起气来，也不跟林小军说话了。  
林小军本就寡言，没有王源活泼泼地闹着，两人之间是死一样的沉寂，只有筷子碰击碗时发出声响。沉默地吃完饭，王源擦擦嘴一个跨步跃到床上，翻身到里面，后背冲着林小军，是打定主意要冷战。  
林小军看了一眼王源，细瘦的小身板被裹在肥大的T恤里，那件还是林小军去年买的被王源要去做睡衣了，又看了眼桌上的剩饭菜，一般来说都是林小军在外打工挣钱，王源在内做饭洗碗，但王源做饭就罢了顶不喜欢洗碗这件事，十次有八次会躲懒，林小军也乐得惯着他。林小军端起叠摞起来的盘碟碗筷，皱了皱眉，他今天刚被机器震裂的虎口稍一用力又被拉开了，血液干涸的创可贴上又漫上一层新鲜的锈色。  
以前打日结，干的都是别人不要的苦力活，才能挣到钱，一天下来，擦皮流血伤筋动骨都是常事，王源总会一边眼睛红红一边给他上药，去洗碗的时候才偷偷抹眼泪，那样的王源会特别的乖，在床上更是对林小军千依百顺，什么要求都尽量满足。王源脸皮薄，每次林小军提出要玩什么花样王源就不干，说林小军学坏了欺负他，但是在这种情况下，王源就会通红着脸任林小军摆弄。王源对于自己畸形的下面总是觉得羞耻，平时林小军多盯了一会他都不愿意，但林小军却觉得那里漂亮极了，喜欢用手，用唇，用舌头侍弄抚慰那里，王源顾及他有伤就会随他去，但是心里还是害臊，把头埋到枕头里，双手挡着脸，林小军呼出的热气喷到那个小小的翕张的蚌口上，王源咬紧了下唇才不让自己叫出声。林小军还坏心眼说想看王源的脸，王源心里恨死他了，但又是真心的心疼他，还是慢慢把手乖乖放到身体两侧，王源想着自己的脸一定特别奇怪，要不然林小军怎么那么疼了还能只顾着傻乐呢。  
林小军的舌头柔软又狡猾，先是用舌尖舔那道细缝，从下至上，由轻到重，王源在他舔的第一下就捏紧了身下的床单，他觉得林小军的舌头特别可怕，每次都把自己搞得一踏糊涂，变得不像自己了。  
那条火热灵巧的软肉在一次次试探下逐渐深入，嵌进了渴望已久的秘穴深处，林小军的舌头刚挤进去，就觉得那甬道里一股春潮正往外涌，林小军唇舌并用，含住王源的两瓣红嫩阴唇，舌头抵住肉缝，将汩汩流动的蜜汁尽数吸了干净。再看王源，已经泪眼婆娑一副可怜样子了。林小军也没想到他丟的这么快，白软的小腹止不住地抽动痉挛，连带着大腿也跟着颤抖，刚被舔过的下面晶亮亮地一张一合，像是再受不了什么刺激的样子。林小军低头把王源属于男人的那部分性器含了进去，整个口腔包裹着，套弄吞吐，王源手指抓林小军的头发，像是要推开又像让他再深入，他现在明明敏感的要命，根本受不了这种玩法，可是一想到林小军，就又把自己交给他了。  
王源的双腿扭动着，夹紧了林小军的头，林小军一侧头就能用没剃干净的胡渣扎他，白嫩的大腿上落下星星点点的红，一边给他含，林小军的手也没闲着，试探着手指在王源底下按揉，见王源没有抗拒，一根指头刺了进去，王源的脊背立刻反弓着，呼吸急促起来，“不要了真的不要了！”王源的声音里都带了哭腔。林小军三指并行，在肉道里抽插寻按，紧致的肉壁裹挟着林小军的手指，热情又急切。林小军当即抽出手指，掏出硬了半天的性器，在入口滑动两下算是打了招呼，一个挺身，填满了王源。  
手指抽离的时候，王源空虚的阴道还分外不舍，一直徘徊在高潮中的王源骤然冷却也颇为欲求不满，下一刻便被肉棒狠撞，王源直挺的性器鼓胀了一刹，喷涌出一道白浊，溅到两人的身上。王源射过红整个身体松软了下去，疲软的要命，再不能承受林小军的撞击，一个劲儿的求饶。但林小军被之前予取予求的王源搞得有些上头，根本不可能忍得住，林小军顿了一下，王源还以为结束了，抬了抬屁股要逃开，林小军压着他，手指在他软乎乎的小肚子上揩了一下，把王源的精液送进了嘴里，王源感觉这样的林小军有点恐怖，手脚并用想要爬开，林小军拉着他的小腿一把拽了回来。接着把王源的双腿扛到肩上，打桩一样冲撞起来，王源像风中的一片枯叶，颤个不停，连声音都不再压抑，哭闹呻吟隔壁都听到了。  
林小军记得，那天王源是被自己做昏了过去，他一般是不会那么激烈，但是也怪乖顺又可怜的王源实在太招人了。想到这林小军下面就又了要起来的架势，算一算，自打安空调以来两个人有快半个月没做过了。林小军的伤口一碰水就钻心的刺痛，刚刚那股邪火又渐熄了，林小军想到，放在以前，王源是不会让这样的自己洗碗的。  
他是有些怨，怨王源不该拿人家手短，罗叔的心思他该看的出来，装傻最后会吃大亏的。林小军有些头痛，眉头又皱了起来，他小小年纪为了生活犯难眉间已经留下印记，桌上手机震了一下，林小军把碗筷放好，甩甩手滑开了手机，看到内容后表情松动下来，他回了一条，对方回的很快，又聊了几句，林小军想了想，把手机的密码换了。  
床面被林小军压的变形，王源有些不自在地换了个姿势，还是没转过身，但是林小军的气息一围绕着他，王源就有些发飘，下面潮乎乎透着王源不愿承认的渴望。  
他们的床很小，只比一般的单人床大了一点，平时两人要么叠在一起要么抱在一团还觉得松快，但是两个人都平躺在床上还是觉着挤的。王源的后背就是林小军的，虽不挨着，也觉得一股热量源源不断地流，王源觉得肯定是没开空调的原因，他浑身开始燥热。  
又过了一阵，王源扭头看去，见林小军也侧躺着睡，留个后背给他。王源心里想着，自己就服软这一次，给林小军个台阶下而已，却早忘了刚刚是谁要冷战来着。王源小心翼翼转身，一点点挪动，贴到了林小军宽阔的后背上，胳膊搭到林小军腰上，手指还没作乱就被一把抓住了。王源想要“抓小鸡”  
的把戏虽没得逞，但许久未亲近他，王源一贴近就觉得鼻头发酸。  
林小军阖着眼等王源下一步动作，却只等来了小家伙尖尖的下巴戳自己肩膀，往耳朵眼里吹气，弄得他痒得想笑。可是王源也是实在不懂什么调情的手段，他只是学着林小军，每次一往自己脖子那呼气，半边身子都要酥软了。  
王源吹了半天，林小军除了拨了几次耳朵没有再多的反应，他有些着急，干脆一口咬住，林小军任他咬也不为所动，等王源松口才懒懒开口，“干嘛呀？”  
王源在后面哼哼唧唧也听不清说什么，用抬起头的下面拱林小军，哼哼唧唧地又咬他肩膀。林小军再木头也知道他的意思了，但是想到刚才又想逗逗他，他转过身来，把王源从自己身上拨开拉出点距离，像是很苦恼的样子，说天气太热啦，没那个心思，还是好好睡觉吧，说着就又要合上眼，王源瞪大眼睛一脸不敢置信，马上就要发作眼里都要喷火。林小军心里笑够了正要好好哄哄他，手机突然响了起来，林小军一看来电显示，抓起手机出去接了。  
回来时王源已经坐起来了，铁着脸问谁啊，林小军说同事，王源又问哪个，这是没话找话了，林小军的哪个同事王源都不认识，林小军说你不认识，王源就又要发火。但林小军现在有点急，一边穿鞋一边打字，没空理他。  
“你干嘛去？”  
“厂里又出事了，回去加班。”  
“哪来天天这么多事啊？”  
“没办法，为了挣钱就是事多。”  
王源提起一口气来，听出他的弦外之音，“林小军！话放这了，空调我是不会还的！你最好没日没夜卖命挣钱，要不然还不起人罗叔这份人情债！”王源好容易尖酸刻薄一次，先要自己流眼泪了，大眼睛眨巴眨巴死命忍着。  
林小军边穿衣服边往外走，也梗了口气，头也不回，答道，“好。”  
王源躺了回去，眼泪止不住地流，没一会枕巾就哭湿了。他把空调打开，报复式地开到最低，裹着小毯子心里恨死林小军，“林小军！大猪头！”

04

穿蓝色制服的配送员下了电动车，提着一袋外卖进了挂着各色招牌的小楼里。王源坐在窗边百无聊赖划着手机，随意瞥了一眼，心里有了数，新来的。  
电动车后面的配送箱盖子没合上，里面看着还有几袋东西，外卖小哥刚进楼洞的功夫，底下小店里喝酒打牌的男人就把剩下的都拎走了，非常自然，一旁修鞋的老大爷眼皮子也没抬一下。  
外卖小哥一回来就发了火，喊爹骂娘的，扯着嗓子问修鞋的老大爷谁拿的，老头楞楞抬头，皱巴着脸一副耳背糊涂的样子，王源轻笑出声，这老东西又装聋作哑。小哥也是个颇有心性的，不查个水落石出不罢休，骂骂咧咧扬言要去报警了，没一会小店里哗啦啦站起四五个大汉，“报你妈逼！瞎叫你妈呢！哪来的瘪三打搅哥几个喝酒！”  
就是找茬打架来的，一拳把人闷倒了，几个人照着小哥肚子脑袋死命踢，修鞋的站起来掸掸裤子上店里讨口水喝躲开这是非之地，一旁过路的有的脚步都没停下，有的远远站着录小视频发朋友圈，没一个上前去拉架的。王源目睹了全程，也没想说一句话，只是希望这小哥能早点适应，下次记得把所有外卖都拎上。要是林小军在这，断不会让人偷外卖的，一准追上去让人家还回去，不过因为这个林小军以前也净挨打，但林小军这人，轴，挨打不长记性最爱多管闲事。  
唉，林小军。王源想到他就头大，自己还泥菩萨过河装什么圣人呢？  
眼见日头没那么毒了，王源也收拾收拾准备把缝好的娃娃拿去交货。他打开布制的简易衣柜，实在是没什么好挑的，夏天的衣服就那么几件来来回回都洗旧了，王源想了想，翻了件最破的，纯白T搁的都泛黄了不说，袖口和领子边都磨破了，整件衣服也是逛逛荡荡都泄了。  
跟楼下五金店的老板打声招呼，王源借了辆三轮车，老板给他车锁钥匙的时候捏了捏王源的手，还问王源用不用他上楼帮着搬娃娃，王源笑着说不用了。  
太阳没那么晒了可还是闷，没有一丝风，空气凝结着，抓一把可以捏出水来。王源前胸后背都湿透了，乌黑的头发打着绺贴在额头上，沁出的汗珠子大颗大颗往下砸，下雨一样。王源骑到一半就双腿支到地上，趴在车把上喘粗气，挺不正常的，虽然王源的身体不同于一般男孩，可他这个年纪最是活泼好动的时候有用不完的精力，以前这段路打个来回王源都不用休息。王源闭了闭眼，把流进眼里的汗挤出去，捏紧了小挎包，王源不想承认，他的身体在发生变化，最初是难以启齿的渴求，后来是愈发的娇弱无力，王源实在是讨厌透了自己这副身体。手伸进包里，摸到从不离身的弹簧刀，冰凉的金属刀柄让王源的心跳平稳了一些。  
王源重又跨上车，忽然打了个冷颤，猛的回头，街上除了路边蹲着举牌子招工等工打牌嗑瓜子的四坪元老们，再就是行色匆匆眼神空洞的路人，王源扭了扭脖子，不知从什么时候起，王源觉着老有人在盯着自己，这种被窥探的感觉像条毒蛇在背后吐信子，可是王源从来没发现过异样，久而久之都要习惯了。  
再坚持一下，最后这段路，再拐个弯，就可以到沙姐家歇会了。眼见着终点就在前方，王源捏紧了车把，决定一股作气冲过去，双腿的肌肉绷紧，踩着脚踏板正起劲，车却不动了。  
王源咽了口口水，僵硬地回头，两个染一头黄毛的小青年拽着他的车，冲他挤眉弄眼。王源还没来的及大喊又被旁边扑过来的人捂了嘴，王源和他对视了一眼，一双黑白分明的眼睛，有股孩子气，王源死命挣脱少年有力的臂膀，一边踹他一边呜呜发出声响，那少年全然不顾王源搔痒般的踢打，一个劲的把人往小巷子里拖。王源趁他不注意掏出弹簧刀挥舞几下，结果连人衣角都没碰到又被拿住了。  
巷子里出来的人身量极高，笼着一团阴影，捏着王源的手腕毫不费力，王源还想用刀刺他，那人手指稍稍用劲，王源即刻疼得刀掉在地上。  
王源被半拖半抱进巷子深处，回头看到那个少年捡起地上的刀和包，把刀塞进包里，把包挂到小三轮的车把上，还拍了拍上面沾到的土，攥着背带没撒手，也没有转头看过来一眼。  
巷子里堆着常年不见天日的垃圾，上面覆着一层灰黑色的苔藓，王源脚下的浅水沟里流过发腥味的洗衣水。  
“瞧你，怎么又哭啦？”  
王源被锁在他的两条胳膊和后背的墙圈起的空间里，知道逃不开，低头闷闷地抹眼泪。  
“放了我。”  
“大点声，听不清。”那人弯下腰，嘴巴贴着王源耳朵，低沉的声音敲击着王源的鼓膜，嘴唇状似不经意间碰到王源的耳朵，往里呼着热气。  
“放……放开我，求求你……”  
王源瑟缩着，头偏向一边，又被他单手掐着脖子转回来，胸膛紧压着王源肩膀，“上次不是说好了吗，这回要随着我。”  
“没有！没说好，不是要跟你那个……咳咳……”王源被他压得难受，一贴上来身上浓重的烟味熏得王源喉咙发痒。  
那人见状退开一步，“等你久了，多抽了几根。”说罢直接脱了上衣甩到一边。王源大惊失色，心跳的极快，想跑又被钳制住了，“别紧张，慢慢来。”  
王源第一次看到他裸着上身，眼睛都不知道往哪看了，他身材极好，匀称结实，胸腹肌线条清晰流畅。  
“脸红什么，没见过？和你小男朋友办事的时候不脱衣服？还是那小子没有哥哥这么壮，嗯？还有比他更壮的……”嘴上一边不正经，一边抓着王源的手摸他块垒分明的腹肌，顺着他的条条沟壑向下摸去。  
“洋哥，求求你……我真的做不来……求求……”  
王源哽咽着，细白的手指蜷缩一团，不敢去触碰洋哥底下支起的帐篷，他越是挣扎，手腕被抓的更紧。  
“啧，王小源，不带你这样的，大男人老哭干什么，还是你知道，你一哭我就拿你没辙？”  
洋哥又欺身压了上来，用完全勃起的硬物顶着王源小腹，一耸一耸的，隔着衣服都能感受到滚烫的温度和按捺不住的兽欲。洋哥上半身倒像极个绅士，和他深邃的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁所勾勒出的英伦风貌终于相称了一分。他蜻蜓点水一样吻着王源的泪痕，把一颗颗晶莹的泪珠用双唇轻轻抿着，像蝴蝶采撷一支嫩蕊。王源还是止不住地发抖，一只无依无靠的小兔子会以为露着森白獠牙的猛兽替他梳理毛发就是大发慈悲了吗？  
荷尔蒙是具有诱惑力的。洋哥只是在王源脸上轻轻啄吻，喷洒的雄性气息却幻化成无数双手，撕扯他的衣服，拨动他的心弦。王源甚至听不清他在说什么，耳朵被含住那一刻，双眼又蒙上了一层水汽，眼角晕开一团绯红。  
“源源，上次不是说好了？”  
“没……没有嗯……”亏得王源还能找回理智，一边反驳一边小声呻吟。洋哥两根手指夹着他的乳头，隔着衣服摩擦捻动，粗糙的布料磨着那块敏感的软肉，加上洋哥坏心眼地揉弄，王源死咬住下唇才不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音。  
“别咬自己，哥心疼了。”洋哥舌头模仿性交的动作，温柔缠绵地操着王源的耳朵，抽插发出的水声在王源的耳道里无限放大，掀起一阵阵浪潮。洋哥的双手忙着玩弄王源可怜的乳头，王源的双手解放了，却诚实的反应主人真实的状态，垂在身体两侧，无力又顺从，偶尔想起反抗，耗尽全部精神抬起，最后却搭在对方的肩头。


End file.
